


Explosive Healing

by AaviNova



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Drama, Elemental Magic, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaviNova/pseuds/AaviNova
Summary: Angela fails her boards in med school and has no other choice but to return to her roots: magic curriculum. When her studies in the Northern Trident school for magical folk get too expensive, she has to transfer to Other World, the place she was born in. There she will attend School of Zuni to get her life in order and train to be a medical healer. But what happens when she meets Fareeha, a girl who studies in the same year as her? Fareeha is popular, Angela isn’t, Fareeha is an athlete and a gifted elemental magic user, and Angela definitely isn’t. Before they know it, the school year gets a whole lot more interesting.





	Explosive Healing

Chapter 1 

Angela had experienced the roughest of two years she could have imagined. Of course, there were things more horrible than failing your intern exam. Things could have been worse. But for Angela, it had been a set back she had never prepared for. 

She had done so well on her intern years. She had done everything according her plans. With caffeine, determination and overworking every single night, hours that were filled with stress and depression. In the end, those were also the things that made her fail.  
Angela knew she could just start her internship again and re-take the exam, but she didn’t have the money, or the health to do that. So, she had to make the biggest decision of her life. 

And so, she had decided to go back to her magical studies. In northern Europe, there was one of the only schools that gave full curriculum where you could get a degree on several different things. Medical healing, for example. Not that non-magical folk even knew that kind of things existed, but for Angela, they had always been there. They had never been her first choice, but a choice was better than none. 

A year passed in the Trident school for magical folk. Then another. Then, because her scholarship didn’t last for longer than that, the bills started to overwhelm Angela once again. And she was in the beginning, once, again. Broke, without a way to go. Even the magical world, the world that was supposed to be in her veins, wasn’t giving her the options she wanted. 

That was all before she got a call from Loiru Aswar, the headmaster of the best magical school there could have been; School of Zuni. 

School of Zuni was a school Angela hadn’t even though of. It was almost impossible to apply and get in to the university that was located in Other World, the world you could travel to via portals that were sprinkled across Earth. It was the origin world for the people who possessed magic in their being. The origin world of creatures filled with magic and wonder. 

It was more of a fever dream than reality to get to transfer there without waiting for years. It required more luck than any magic could produce. 

At least that’s what Angela had always thought. 

But there she was, having a casual call with miss Aswar.

”I heard from the headmaster of Trident that you might be quitting there?” Loiru asked with a calm, gentle tone that made Angela’s nervousness calm down slightly.

”Y-yes,” Angela began, ”but I don’t know what that has to do with anything?” 

”We have a few spots opening for transfer students for the school year. We would be glad to offer one of those to you, if you’re interested.” 

Angela felt her heart skip a beat. Zuni was a school known for having the best curriculum for healing magic. 

”I can’t afford it, but I do appreciate the offer,” Angela muttered, her heart heavy as she had to say those words once again. 

”We don’t charge from students who aren’t of wealthy backgrounds. It’s a scholarship, including housing, food and academics,” Loiru laughed gently and waited for a few seconds for the information to hit Angela, ”the only thing we need is a fast reply. The year starts in a few weeks and the spots go fast. We would need to see what year you would go to, and make arrangements. You can think through it, of course, but don’t take too long.” 

Silence. Angela waited for Loiru to continue talking, to give a BUT, a condition that would take away the opportunity again from her. 

”Are you still there, miss Ziegler?” 

”Y-yes!” Angela started, ”I-I... I will take the spot! When do you need me to arrive?” 

Angela could hear a soft chuckle from the other end. Then, a pleasant reply echoed.

”We will see you on Sunday. We are glad to have you as a student in Zuni.” 

It all seemed even more like a fever dream. Angela couldn’t sleep after the call, the only thing she could do was to wait for a call that would cancel it all. She was 25, a nobody according to herself, a failure, and they wanted HER? It was too good to be true. But it was happening, and Angela’s emotions were a big mess. 

Angela ran her fingers through her blonde hair. She had dyed a little strand of it to pastel blue, and it was fading just like her faith had been. She looked at the roof of her room. She had enjoyed the time in Trident more than in med school, and she felt almost mellow to let go of the friends she had made. Using magic after years of blocking it’s existence from her mind... the feeling was indescribable. It made her try to remember why she had stopped in the first place.

Angela had lived her early years in Other World, but according to her mother, her parents had brought her to Earth and lived their lives as ordinary humans. Magic was used sparingly, and Angela grew distant. Her parents always told her others wouldn’t understand. Either Angela stuck to non-magical friends or took a path of pain and despair, masked in magic. It was natural for the girl to get her opinions through her parents.

In high school she had already felt like something was missing. One of her magic using friends had gone to a high school in Other world, to learn magic properly, but Angela had made a decision to never go through that path. So, her skills got shrouded in oblivion. 

In med school she felt the power still flow in her veins, the natural healing skills trying to come to surface. She kept it a secret, she didn’t know who would have been her enemy if they knew. 

And now, she was feeling the freedom.

Angela sighed deeply, a small smile dancing on her lips. She hugged a soft pillow, tightly against her chest to feel the pressure. She still hadn’t told her parents, and she doubted she would. Not that they talked much either way. 

Angela just wanted to be a healer, magical or not. And now she had the chance. 

As Angela drifted to sleep, she enjoyed the memories she had made from Trident, and welcomed the excitement the thoughts about Zuni brought her. 

Sunday came much faster than Angela would have thought. When the morning of that day came, Angela had already packed her almost non-existent belongings, said goodbye to her friends and traveled to Rovaniemi, Finland. It was the closest location of the portal that would take her to Other world, and Zuni. Helsinki had one too, but it was hours and hours away, and Angela had no idea how to get to Zuni from that portal. 

Angela hadn’t used a portal. Not since her toddler days, and she had no remembrance of that. She only knew that she needed her birth certificate that indicated she was a magical being, and that the portal would take her directly to the school grounds. 

When Angela finally arrived at the portal, it was barely 9 am. She didn’t know what time it would be in Other World, or Zuni, but she was sure it was better to be there early in the morning. Her whole being was shaken and filled with nervousness when she approached the young teen who was doing her summer job as the portal guard. 

”Birth certificate please...” The teen girl muttered and stretched her hand to receive the paper Angela was giving her with shaky hands. 

Seconds traveled like snails in sand. Angela stared at the girl, sweat reaching her body and making her feel uncomfortable in her skin. 

”Mhh,” the girl muttered and Angela felt the need to hurry the teen. 

”Yeah okay, go ahead.” The girl said finally and handed the papers back to Angela, ”have a good year in Zuni!” 

Angela smiled briefly at the notion. Then, she stared at the glowing blue portal. It looked like a mixture of a pond and a mirror. Angela moved her hand towards it carefully, to touch the surface. Her fingers went through the material, and she could feel wind on them. 

”Hey, don’t play with the portal, just go in...” 

Angela shivered when the girl talked to her. Then, without thinking, she took the steps needed to finally go through the portal. She could feel coldness running though her soul, a pleasant feeling that swiped away the fear she had carried. 

And there Angela was. The school of Zuni. 

It was huge. Angela was standing in front of an enormous castle, made with black and white stone. When she looked behind her, she could see row-houses, at least 5 of them, and the same amount of detached and semi-detached houses. Angela knew most of the students lived on the premises, and from what she had heard, there were around 200 students.

It was slightly smaller than Trident. Slightly, as in majorly smaller, Angela reminded herself. It was much smaller than any school she had been in her life, actually. Maybe it was good, Angela thought to herself. Maybe it was good to actually know the students and teachers. 

Angela found her way to the headmaster’s office easily enough, even with the castle being as huge as it was. 

It was strange, meeting Loiru Aswar for the first time. She looked as gentle as she had sounded like. They had barely ten years of age difference, Angela knew because in her thirst of knowledge she had searched for information about the headmaster. Loiru had graduated at the age of 27 and became a teacher at Zuni few years later, and a year after that she was the headmaster. It was impressive. 

Loiru was looking at Angela’s papers and test results from Trident in silence. Angela was playing with her hair nervously. Which year would she be placed? Would she have to start with first years, who were majorly 17 year old? Would she be kicked out right away?

”How long have you been studying and using magic, miss Ziegler? May I call you Angela?” 

”Oh, yes of course!” Angela started with a slight hesitation, ”I uh, I have been using magic very sparingly over the years. Maybe once or twice annually before I went to Trident.”

The nervousness and fear could be heard from Angela’s voice. She used to be so confident, so good at what she did. Now she could only think about her oncoming perish.

”No need to be nervous Angela. We have plenty of students who have just started magic. And you are already advanced in the basics! Very impressive...” 

Loiru took a quick glance at Angela, who seemed relieved from the comforting words. 

”I’m thinking about putting you with year 4 students. It’s the second year of studying your own specialty, so you might need to study more to get caught in the studies, but your basic knowledge of magic is way above year 3. How does that sound?” 

Angela felt like she could finally breathe a little bit. She had made it. She would start the school in Zuni for sure. 

”That sounds great,” Angela said and rubbed her face softly. She was already exhausted, but she was going to ace the studies. Loiru gave the girl a look that had slight concern in it. The headmaster had read about Angela’s proneness of perfection. She could only hope it wouldn’t break the girl. 

”Since you’re a fourth year, you are to be placed in the row-houses with room-mates from the same year. It’s the yellow row-house, apartment number 2. Some of the students are already in the campus, but I’m not sure if your room-mates have arrived yet,” Loiru chuckled and reached to her desk drawer to give Angela a key from there. 

”I believe you have already mastered the spells to charge your electronic devices? We don’t have electricity in Other World like you had in Earth. You are still allowed to have your devices here as long as you take care of them yourself.” 

Angela nodded quickly. Even though there had been electricity in Trident, they had learned the charging spells early in the studies, since many of the students went for holidays to Other World. 

”Have a splendid school year. If you need anything, come to me, the prefects or teachers,” Loiru said and smiled a gentle, comforting smile. Angela thanked the woman before leaving, her heart filled with new excitement. 

She, Angela Ziegler, would become a healer, no matter what it took. 

”Watch out!” 

Angela heard the yelp distantly from her thoughts as she was walking through a grass field that led to the row-houses. Then, she felt someone tackle her to the ground, hard and out of nowhere. 

Angela opened her eyes after a few moments of wallowing in the slight pain her scraped knees and cheek had sent her to. It was hard to breathe, and she could see why. There was a tall, dark haired girl on top of her, her black hair all over the place and her brown eyes looking at Angela worriedly. 

Angela took a deep breath when the girl got up and helped her up too. 

”Are you okay? We didn’t see you in time and my fire bolt almost hit you, I’m so sorry!” The girl apologized and checked Angela in case of injuries. 

”I’m okay,” Angela smiled and rubbed her bloody cheek, ”just a scrape. I’ll be fine. I can heal it.” 

”That was really stupid of me and my friend to play fireball unsupervised. I’m glad you’re okay...” The girl groaned and straightened herself so that their height difference was obvious now. 

”I’m Fareeha, year four student. I don’t think I have seen you before?” Fareeha reached out her hand. It took Angela a little while before she took the offered hand. Fareeha’s skin was dry, the heat from her elemental magic still making the touch pleasantly radiate warmth.

”I’m Angela... a fourth year too. I just started here,” Angela replied and smiled a small, confused smile. It was weird being surrounded by magic already. Elemental magic especially, since it was one of the most difficult branches of magic to handle. 

Fareeha and Angela stared at each others for a while. Then, Fareeha smiled a smile so radiant and gentle it made Angela mimic it slightly. 

”Well, I can’t wait to see you in class on Monday,” Fareeha chuckled and was about to say something, when the boy who had been playing fireball with her waved his hand.

”Oh, I think I need to go and continue my training with him,” Fareeha started, ”I’ll talk to you more tomorrow?” 

Fareeha turned around to go, but then returned and rummaged through her pockets to push a piece of bandage on to Angela’s hands.

”Don’t let the wounds get infected” 

Angela didn’t have time to reply before the athletic girl was already long gone, running laps and having a flock of girls cheer her on in the distance. A jock, Angela thought to herself, still feeling the warmth on her hand. There was a scent of lemongrass that Angela carried with her for the rest of the day.

It was the first time she met Fareeha. And her time at Zuni had just begun.


End file.
